


It's Too Late

by HatterSaz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, Help?, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Gon disappears mid fight. Will Killua find out where he is and make it in time?





	

Killua was smiling as he walked next to his best friend. Gon was talking animatedly about some creatures he had befriended on Whale Island, and he looked really happy. With Gon being his first friend, he never wanted to see him with any negative expressions. Though, that's a hard thing to ensure with the life they have chosen.

"Oi, brats! Come with us quietly or we'll take you by force!"

The two stopped walking and turned around. There was a group of people behind them, maybe six or seven guys. Killua scoffed. He knew they're reason for coming but, better yet, he knew how weak they all were. Judging by the amount of people, and their skill level compared to his and Gon's, they could have this fight over and done with in about five minutes tops.

"Killua."

Killua's eyes widened. Gon was whispering, his voice laced with mild worry and uncertainty. Killua followed his gaze and understood immediately. One of the guys was twitching uncontrollably, eyes shadowed by the hood of his jacket. But they could still sense it. They could sense that he wasn't human. Or at least, not entirely human.

He turned to Gon and nodded his head to say he understood. The other guys were no problem, but this one might be. From what he's wearing, and the aura he's giving off, they can't tell what skill or power he has. Even the twitching the man's entire frame was doing made them uneasy.

"Don't mess around. We need to finish this quickly."

Gon nodded. He had already decided that, and just wanted to make sure Killua understood. They both have a tendency to enjoy the fight a little too much so, he was making sure they promised. They can't break a promise.

The two slipped into fighting stances, and the men all grinned.

"Looks like they're not going to come easily. Grab 'em boys!"

The men charged, and the fight began.

* * *

 

Five minutes in, and Killua was frowning. He had taken four people down, and was close to taking out the fifth.  _"What is Gon doing?!"_ He looked around for his friend, but saw no one. His eyes widened as panic began settling on his chest. He took the guy out before his eyes quickly scanned the area. No sign of Gon anywhere. At the same time he realised, there was a guy missing. In his anger, he grabbed the last man by his throat, squeezing to tell the man that the fight was over, and he needed answers.

"Where did you take him?"

The man grinned, his teeth on display as he smirked as if they had won. Killua's grip tightened, momentarily cutting off the air getting into the man's lungs, before loosening again. The man sputtered before glaring into the blue eyes of his enemy.

"Why should I tell you?"

Killua's eyes narrowed, his aura screaming death. The man began to quake, his own eyes wide from fear.

"I-I don't know! That guy isn't with us! The boss put him in our team but never explained why!"

"So he's not working with you?"

Killua raised a single brow, curious as to why their boss hired a mercenary for two kids. Surely she didn't know the full extent of their strength...

"That's right! We only met him today!"

The man began to whimper as Killua's nails elongated and cut into his skin. Killua didn't care. He wanted to kill all of them then rush to find Gon. However, a hand stopped him from putting his plan into action.

"Killua-Kun, there's no time for that."

Killua's eyes widened as he released the man and jumped away in fear. His head snapped to where he had just been, and saw a tall man with gelled back pink hair. However, he felt confusion take over when he saw the joker's expression. He had a lack of makeup, making him look somewhat normal, and a seriously unhappy look on his face.

"Hisoka, what-"

"There's no time. If you want to save Gon, follow me. I know who took him."

Killua thought about it for a second. Judging by the fear swimming around Hisoka's golden eyes, he's speaking the truth. But, how does he know who took Gon? No! That's not important right now! He nodded and the two sped off in the direction Hisoka said they had taken Gon.

* * *

 

Along the way, Hisoka's frown deepened. Killua wanted to know what was going on, but refrained from asking. To be honest, he kind of didn't want to know what Hisoka was doing in their general area.

After another minute of running, Hisoka turned to Killua, disappointed frown on his face. Though, you could easily see the panic, worry and fear eating away at him.

"Let me carry you."

Assuming he was being his perverted self again, Killua recoiled and moved a foot away from the elder.

"What?!"

"We're going too slow. If we want to save Gon in time, you need me to carry you."

Killua was starting to get lost. Hisoka was being dead serious, no teasing or lies involved. That means, whoever had gotten their slimy mitts on Gon, was dangerous. He nodded reluctantly, and found himself in Hisoka's arms a second later.

Instantly, Hisoka's speed increased. They were dashing through the trees at an alarming pace, the world around them passing by in a blur. Killua couldn't help but feel a little in awe at the pinkette. However, when he looked at Hisoka's face, the reality set in. Hisoka wasn't grinning or, well, anything. He was just running. It was like he didn't care he had Killua in his arms. Either that, or he was so worried that he couldn't even register the fact. Finally, Killua understood just how bad this was.

_"We're coming Gon! Please be okay..."_

* * *

 

The two stopped before what looked like a giant mansion. Windows lined the walls, giving the people inside a view to the outside, even though the curtains were drawn. Two lamps hung from the wall, illuminating the door as the sun began to set. Vines emerged from the shrubbery and climbed their way up the manor, the tallest reaching one of the upstairs windows. Hisoka and Killua stood in front of the huge, double doors. A knocker on each shaped like growling dogs heads.

Without a second thought, Hisoka walked up and punched a door, creating an entrance for them. He turned to Killua and motioned for him to follow him.

"Hurry up."

Killua snapped out of his daze, nodding before following Hisoka in. Now was as good a time as any.

"How do you know who this guy is?"

"I know because he's captured me before. Though, I was asleep when he tried it."

Killua nodded, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

"Who is he?"

"The Puppeteer."

Killua's mind froze. Images of his family began running through his mind, the clearest being of his father.

_"Killua, don't ever approach the man calling himself Puppeteer. If you or anyone else gets captured by him, you give us a signal, got it?"_

_"Yes father but, why?"_

_"He is dangerous. Do NOT cross him."_

_"Yes father."_

Distress slowly seeped into Killua's core. With wide, frantic eyes, he searched every door they passed. He never even registered that Hisoka was leading him in a specific direction. Or that they had arrived.

"Oh no..."

Killua snapped back to reality and watched as Hisoka hurriedly opened the door. The two burst into the room, only to freeze at the sight that caught them. Strung up to the wall, was a puppet. Killua was sure that his world was crumbling around him, but he was too stunned to notice.

The puppet jerked as it awoke, lifeless eyes opening to gaze at the intruders. The world was a fuzzy mess, nothing coming into focus. He blinked once, hoping to regain his sight. When they opened again, the world began to calm. The room around him clearing up first, then the people. He didn't know why, but their shapes seemed familiar. Like, he knew them. Maybe... where they...

"Killua... Hisoka..."

Killua fell to his knees, mouth open in horror. His eyes were stinging like he had a cage of bees locked behind them, and his mind was in disarray. Meanwhile, Hisoka began to leak a furious aura. Teeth grinding against each other as he clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood.

"Gon... I'm so sorry..."

Killua stared at his friend as the other hung from the wall, chains shackled to his wrists. Gon tilted his head in confusion, a sudden feeling of being hollow setting into his head.

"Wrong..."

Came a whispered word. The two looked at Gon in confusion, the sorrow and guilt they felt being pushed aside for the time being.

"What?"

"Body... feels, wrong..."

The two winced like they had been shot through the heart. Gon could, he could still  _feel_. He was still able to feel his body, even if it was replaced with plastic limbs and a hollow chest. Even though, he's a puppet.

"Marvelous, isn't he?"

They turned to look at the source of the voice. Killua growled at the man, as Hisoka looked disinterested.

"Ah, back again I see. I knew you would want this surgery eventually."

The man grinned, insanity clear in his brown eyes. Hisoka gave the man a look of disgust. Then, the man's gaze shifted to Killua, a slightly warmer smile working at his lips. Even so, the look only made him look that much more insane.

"And I see you've brought a friend. Two for the non-existent price of one."

Both Hisoka and Killua were scowling at the man now, fear and anger all mixing into one. Apprehension joining Killua's mind as he fought the urge to kill the bastard. If his father said a man was dangerous, then that man was high above his skill level, and should be avoided at all costs.

"We're not here to be worked on. We came for our friend."

Hisoka bit back, doing a very poor job of hiding his rage. Killua began calculating in his mind. Surely, with both himself  _and_ Hisoka fighting, they would win. After all, he bet Hisoka was near his father's skill level, and he wasn't too far behind. Combine them both and you get the advantage. But, he was forgetting someone.

"What friend? I'm the only one here. Gon, see these two  _out_."

Two pairs of eyes widened as they shot back to the wall. Loud creaking noises emanated from the body hung on it, occasional cracks joining the sounds when a joint moved too harshly. Then, the chains around the body snapped and dropped like dead weight, the puppet landing soon after. The instant it did, lifeless brown eyes analysed the two, judging which one to take out first.

Killua couldn't move. His heart was swollen with sadness and his mind was causing a memory reel to play in his vision. Only a few hours ago had the two been happily playing in the forest. Gon swinging around like he was born there, and Killua trying to catch him from the ground. Now... Now, they couldn't play any more. Now, Gon was trapped. A heartless husk in place of his friend. He couldn't stop the flow of tears as Gon made a choice.

The raven dove for Hisoka, the man getting into a defensive stance as the boy threw a punch at his torso. The boys new body creaked with each movement, the plastic clearly not used to it yet. Hisoka's rage boiled over as he watched the boy throw a kick after punch and another punch to try and hurt his friends. Gon wouldn't do this. He wouldn't fight them... Not like this...

"Hm, he appears to be doing well. Oh, what a find!"

The man clapped happily, Gon's attention flickering to him for a moment. In that moment, Hisoka grabbed him and halted his movements. He grimaced, noting how wrong the boy felt. There was no skin, or bones. No muscle either. Just plastic. No longer was he human, but a breathing puppet. This man's  _doll_.

Gon blinked, shocked by his predicament. He looked around, trying to think of a way out. Then, he had an idea. With what he could muster, he summoned his Nen and shot it at Hisoka's stomach. The pinkette winced, his grip loosening enough for him to let go. When he was free, he began walking over to Killua.

"Oh?! He can use Nen?! What a glorious catch! He will make a great weapon!"

The man bounced gleefully. Gon froze a few feet away from Killua, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks. He heard Hisoka grab the man, but made no effort to go help him. He needed answers.

"Kil... Killua?"

The white haired boy startled before turning to look at him. Gon watched as the boy trembled and water escaped through his eyes. It hurt. Something, made him hurt. He didn't want the other boy to cry. He didn't want good people to... hurt.

"I don't..."

"Gon?"

Killua began looking hopeful again. He sniffled in an attempt to clear himself up, but it didn't do much.

"I don't... want to... hurt..."

Killua chocked on a sob, the waterworks switching on again. Gon felt something, and slowly raised his hand to check. His joints creaked and clicked, not a sound he remembers them making. As his hand brushed his cheek, he realised he couldn't feel it. He blinked, finding it weird how he couldn't feel something squishy. Wasn't his cheek squishy earlier?

Rubbing it a few times, he gave up and got back to the task at hand. He lowered his arm, head tilting down slightly so he could see it. On his fingers, something sparkled. Something on his hand was wet, but why? He was starting to get confused. In his chest, he felt nothing. But, for some reason, everything  _hurt_. Like, it was supposed to be  _different_. It was supposed to be... He didn't know. All he could think, was that he was  _wrong_.

"I'm... wrong... Something... is wrong..."

Killua shakily got to his feet, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. It would help no one if he broke down here.

"Gon, you were like me, and Hisoka."

Gon looked at him, brown eyes shimmering with something. Lifeless hues searching for something. That knowledge hurt Killua even more. If only they were faster...

"Like... Killua?"

Killua nodded, grabbing one of Gon's hands and pressing it to his cheek. This was it. This was how his cheek used to feel. It was squishy, and a little bumpy, and  _human_. Human... He was...

"I was... human?"

Before Killua could confirm his suspicions, the man began to yell. He ignored Hisoka's threatening slide of his playing card, and yelled at the raven.

"What are you doing?! Take them out!"

It was instant. The hand on Killua's cheek clenched, gripping the flesh hard. Then, he pulled Killua closer to throw him away, lifeless eyes watching as Killua was sent flying. The white haired boy landed with a loud thud against the wall, blood escaping his mouth from the impact.

Then, Gon turned to Hisoka. The pinkette looked torn. He didn't want to hurt Gon, not now. But, if he didn't fight, he might not survive. This Gon, has no filter. He doesn't care if friend or foe. if his 'master' says kill them, he'll kill them. It made Hisoka's chest clench in sorrow and his mind rage in anger.

"Gon don't!"

Again, Gon stops. He turns back to Killua, who's slumped against the wall, and waits. Then, his brain begins to register what just happened. Like a movie, the events play in his mind. Then, he's staring at Killua, brows twitching with uncertainty.

"This isn't you Gon! Please, stop!"

Killua's crying again. It's all he could hear. The words bouncing around his head like it's supposed to  _mean_ something. It does mean something.  _But what?_ Why does he feel the need to stop when this boy asks? Why, is he so important? Why, does he want it to end?

"End..."

Everyone blinks at the raven, wondering what he meant. In the confusion, the man gets away from Hisoka's grip. He stumbles back to the door and grins.

"That's right, end them."

Gon stays there with his head lowered a few moments, as if deciding what to do. Then, he looks up to Killua, making eye contact. Killua's eyes widen at the sight. Bright brown eyes are glistening with tears, a smile stretching across Gon's face in apology.

After a moment, he wipes his face of emotion and stomps over to his 'master'. The man retreats a few steps, eyes wary as Gon nears him. Then, the raven is grabbing a hold of his collar, and lifting from the ground. He kicks his legs, but it doesn't affect the puppet.

"Put me down! What are you doing?!"

"Ending it."

The man's eyes widen.

"No! You can't! You're made from my Nen! You kill me and you die too!"

Gon nods, already knowing that part. Then, he's grinning again. Tears streaming down his face as he raises his plastic arm to use as a make shift dagger.

"Bye Hisoka. Good bye, Killua. I had fun."

Killua only just begins screaming Gon's name, when the raven rams his arm through the man's chest. He sputters, blood erupting from his mouth and wound. Then, he falls limp against the boys plastic arm. A second later, the puppet falls down too, brown eyes lifeless once more as it dies with a smile.

Killua scrambles over immediately, tears emerging again as he lifts the body onto his lap. He checks for a pulse, then listens for a heartbeat, despite knowing the puppet never had one. Then, he's hugging it tight as he weeps for his friend.

"No! Gon! Wake up baka! Stop being selfish and wake up!"

He continues to cry. To grieve. But Gon does not wake up.

Hisoka walks over, grief written on his face as well. He lays a hand on the boys shoulder, and tells him they must leave. He's sad, yes. But he knows they can't stay here. So, he pulls Killua away, even as the white haired boy protests. Even as he kicks and screams.

The puppet clanks to the ground, splashing in some of the blood leaving the man's wound. Both figures motionless on the ground as Hisoka carries Killua away, doing his best to ignore the pleas and wishes of the child.

It didn't matter what he wished for. Gon, was dead.

* * *

 

Killua was walking down the street, head lowered and gaze cloudy. It wasn't fun any more, wandering towns by himself. It had only been a week, and he was already feeling lost. He just wanted to go home and lay in bed, not thinking just,  _being_. As long as he lives, Gon lives too. He can't ruin that.

A shout from down the road stops him in his tracks. His eyes widen as he quickly turns around, blue hues shimmering in the sun light.

"Killua!"

Waving his arm frantically, and running towards Killua, is someone he never thought he would see again. Killua's eyes teared up instantly, a wonky smile tugging at his lips. He doesn't even how about  _how_ , he's just too happy to question it. Then, before he realises it, he's running to meet the other midway. His chest swelling with happiness as he yells,

"Gon!"

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry... ok, maybe just a bit.


End file.
